Spirited
by La Caterina
Summary: Based on "A Hero's Prologue." Scenes from Catrine's childhood, including young Robin and Guy in Nottingham. It's a sort of prequel to my prologue. Rated M for later violence, but mostly it's filled with childhood cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: As requested by my awesome reviewers, a bit of a background to Catrine's childhood. But don't worry, you'll find some familiar (and attractive) faces as well. Based entirely on "A Hero's Prologue" and serves as a sort of prequel. _

_Another note for my readers, I'm starting work on another inserted episode in season 2, so be on the lookout for that first chapter soon :) _

_Thanks again to my readers and reviewers! _

_

* * *

_

"Father! I don't want to go to Nottingham," a young girl whined as she tugged her father's arm, his hair bright blonde and long, towering over his daughter as he pulled her towards the carriage waiting for them on the road.

He roughly yanked his daughter beside him slapped her smartly across the cheek. "You will do as I say, Catrine. Your brother is already sitting inside the coach, and you mean to embarrass me in front of all my men. You stupid, stupid girl. I don't know why God saw fit for me to lose your mother and give me you instead."

The girl trembled in fear, her large eyes dripping tears as she stared down at the ground before her. A fat face poked out of the curtains inside the large wooden carriage, "Father?" he called, his mouth half stuffed with an apple, tossing the finished core out on the ground.

"Your sister is coming, Antoine. Now sit down," the man called back, turning to face his son in the carriage. His fiery brown eyes stared down at his daughter, "And you. You will behave as befitting the daughter of the Earl of Avon, or else you will never return home. I might just leave you on the road to your uncle's in Nottinghamshire. And then you would beg my forgiveness, child." He began dragging his daughter after him as he walked briskly to the carriage, fairly throwing the child into its wooden interior and then stepping in himself. She staggered to her feet and looked around a bit dazed as she sat herself on the seat beside her brother who began munching on another apple. The Earl of Avon sat across from the children, a sour glare on his face, "I'm afraid, dear Antoine, that your sister has put me in a terrible mood," he spoke staring at his son, his voice edged in suppressed rage, "So if either of you two make so much as a peep, I will make you ride all the way to Locksley with Tanner behind the coach. Is that understood?"

The two children froze at the threat, even Antoine stopped his incessant chewing to nod silently. Catrine shuddered as she moved herself away from Antoine, snuggling into the corner. Tanner was terrifying, and the thought of his face frightened Catrine the most: his face riddled with scars and warts, and his right eye deformed and all white, not one speck of coloring like everyone else's. She hated Tanner. She hated having to travel to Nottingham to play with her cousin. But not nearly as much as she hated her father and her brother. Her twelve-year-old brain began thinking of all the ways she'd love to bother Antoine the whole way there: crush his stash of apples, kick him in the side, make fun of his strangely fluctuating voice that seemed to change and crack in pitch with every word. She fell asleep in the corner of the rattling coach, aching from each bump and each sway that threw her against the hard wood.

###

"Are you really gonna let me win so easily?" a young, tow-haired boy called over his shoulder as he sprinted up a hill, a bow and quiver slung on his back.

"You cheated, Robin," Catrine called after him as she ran as fast as she could to catch up. "That's no fair pointing over there and then racing me in the opposite direction," she panted as she slowed back to a walk, realizing there was just no way to beat her cousin.

Robin laughed as she joined him on top of the hill, "Sorry," he said. And then he sat down in the grass, leaning back on his hands to look into the sky. "You know, I like it when you come to visit, Catrine. It's almost like having a sister, or a best friend."

"Almost," she answered with a laugh. "Yeah, it's fun now that you don't pick on me anymore. But you can't keep always beating me at things."

"Oh, yeah?" Robin smiled at her, his green eyes twinkling with twelve-year-old mischief. He stood quickly and pulled his singly curved bow from his back and drew an arrow from his quiver. Walking away down the other side of the hill, he gestured for Catrine to follow, which she obeyed with a laugh. Down the steep slope of the hill, Catrine could see another whole town, a large manor house just at the base of the hill surrounded by a fenced in yard and lined with flowerbeds and flowering bushes.

"What is this place? We… we're not back at Locksley, are we?" she asked Robin as they walked down the slope; he was testing just how stretchy his bowstring was with his finger.

Robin laughed, "No, silly. Locksley's the other way. This is Gisborne Manor. Father won't let me shoot for fun at Locksley without him. So sometimes, I come here to practice." He tickled the fleches of the arrow against his wrist, "Lord Gisborne hasn't been here for years, and Lady Gisborne lives with her two kids, a son and a daughter. They remind me a lot of you and Antoine sometimes."

"No, Robin. You promised you'd call him by my own name for him," Catrine giggled and shoved the boy on the shoulder.

"You and the fat idiot," Robin laughed and covered his mouth afterwards, as though he had said the worst and dirtiest words he knew. "Anyway, they don't matter. Watch this, Catrine. See that fencepost? Bet I nail it right in the center." Robin drew the arrow on his bow and took aim. With a deep breath, he let the arrow fly down the hill, shooting the fencepost right in the dead center.

Catrine gasped, "Now let me," she ordered, trying to grab the bow from his hands.

The proud smile on his face fell as she grappled for his bow, "No way I'm letting a girl use this."

"I'm your cousin," she said gritting her teeth in effort as she tried to bat his hands from the bow. The two children struggled with each other for a bit, but then paused at the same time. Another, much younger girl rounded the corner of the large manor and started sprinting up the hill a ways off from them. Seconds later, a tall, almost gangly teenage boy chased after her, his long legs allowing him to catch up to the young girl in almost no time at all.

"Isabella," he yelled at her, grabbing her by her upper arm and dragging her back down the slope, "Maman has been searching for you for almost an hour now. You stupid, stupid girl." The young girl whined, her long dark hair whipping around as he spun her roughly, striding back towards the manor.

"But Guy," she whined, "I hate helping her with the wash." The boy only started dragging her after him faster.

"Excuse me, Robin," Catrine said through gritted teeth as she began walking down the hill towards the other children. Nearly running after them, Catrine had to do something, though she wasn't sure what. "Hey!" she called out after the boy and girl.

The boy froze in place, turning around at the strange voice. "Who are you?" he asked in anger, his voice cracking. Just like Antoine's, Catrine thought.

"My name is Catrine. And you shouldn't call her stupid just because she doesn't want to do something. And you shouldn't call her stupid just because she's a girl," she lectured, jutting her chin out as she looked into the boy's towering face.

He let go of the dark-haired girl's arm, "Sorry," he mumbled and then turned to his sister, ordering her to go to their mother in French. Or, at least that's what Catrine thought he said from the little French she knew. The boy turned back to face her, "Who are you?" he asked again, this time a bit gentler.

"I told you, my name is Catrine. I'm staying at Locksley Manor with my cousin," Catrine replied, allowing herself a slight and nervous smile.

"And, who is your cousin?" the boy continued to ask, folding his long arms in front of him.

His eyes darted over the top of her head just as she opened her mouth to answer. "I am," she heard Robin call. "And now if you'll excuse us, Guy, we were just about to have our own archery competition. And I was about to win. So, see you later," Robin teased as he grabbed Catrine's hand, putting the bow in it and pulling for her to follow.

"Can…" Guy asked softly, and Catrine stopped, tugging at Robin's arm to pull him to a stop too. "Can I join you? I can grab my bow and arrow quick," he added, pointing to the objects just on the other side of the fence.

"Aren't you a bit old to be playing with us _children_?" Robin teased. Guy ignored him and reached over the fence, grabbing his bow and arrows off the top of a barrel. Robin huffed and rolled his eyes, "I suppose you can. But only if you say 'please.'" Catrine laughed out loud, slinging the bow over her shoulder as Guy's face grew sourer.

"Please," he mumbled, casting an annoyed glance at Robin.

"Well then, come along, Guy," Catrine continued to giggle as she raced up the hill in front of the two boys. Now, this was fun, she thought, or what fun must be like, at least.

Robin raced ahead of Catrine and started running back towards Locksley. Just outside of the village, the group came to a stop. "See that bell hanging from the oak tree?" Robin asked, pointing to a small brass bell suspended by a leather strap. "Whoever hits that bell first wins," he shoved an arrow into Catrine hand. "Ladies first."

Guy stepped in front of them, "I'm oldest. I should shoot first."

"Alright, I suppose I did say 'ladies first,'" Robin laughed. Catrine shrank back from the two boys, seeing Guy's fist clench at his side, his grey eyes narrowing at Robin's obvious insult. She knew what suppressed rage looked like only too well, and a small, fearful whine escaped her mouth.

Guy shook his head and casted her a sidelong glance, then he placed his arrow on his bowstring and took aim. Just as he was about to release it, Robin began coughing obscenely loud. Guy startled and his shot went wide of the tree.

"Robin, you cheater," Catrine giggled as she shoved him from behind. "Let him take another shot," she teased.

"Alright, alright," Robin relented, pulling his bow out of her grip.

"That was my only arrow, Robin," he growled with a huff.

Something wooden pressed against his arm, and Guy looked down. "Here, you can take mine," Catrine offered, proffering the arrow in her hand.

His eyes widened in surprise, "Thank you… Catrine," he answered as he looked down at the girl.

###

Robin laughed loudly as he and Catrine walked closer to Locksley Manor, the sunset casting long shadows through the town, "I told you I'd win."

"You _are _a good shot, Robin," Catrine replied with a smile.

Robin cocked his head and gently shoved her on the shoulder, "You're not so bad yourself. You actually hit the bell after a while, unlike Guy who hit the tree branch."

"But at least he hit the branch… right in the center," she giggled. And Robin joined in her laugh as they walked up to the manor door.

The children paused just outside of the thick wooden door. "And why not, Locksley?" a man yelled from just within the manor. "They are the same age, the same noble birth, even the same bloodline. Catrine will give you little trouble now. And she and Robin can move into Bonnchurch Lodge once they're married."

Their heads turned slowly to look at each other, both of their faces turned into grimaces of disgust. Married?

"No, Avon. I won't allow it. They're only twelve. Robin has so much left to learn in life, and I won't have him troubled with the thought of marriage just yet. Look Avon, I just lost Helen not five years ago. Robin and I need time. I don't want to sign him away from me to a marriage."

Robin sniffled next to Catrine at his mother's name, and she put her hand gently on his shoulder. He smiled at her and then began to walk away, trying not to let her see him wiping his eyes.

More loud shouts turned Catrine's attention back to her father, "Do you object to my daughter, then?" he growled as something heavy skidded across to wood floor.

"No, Avon. Your daughter is spirited and smart. I just don't want to arrange any marriage for Robin yet. Helen wouldn't want that."

Heavy footsteps came closer and closer to the door, but Catrine froze in place unable to bring herself to move at all, "Don't talk to me about Helen!" her father shouted. "You are only beginning to know what it's like to lose your wife, Locksley!" The door swung open away from Catrine. Her father's dark eyes drilled down at her, his face bright red from shouting. He took a long and deep breath, grabbing his daughter's arm and dragging her into the manor and over to a chair.

Sitting down, he tightened his grip on her arm, "How much did you hear?" No answer, she only stared down at her feet. He shook her roughly, "How much did you hear?" he shouted right at her face.

Catrine looked up and glanced around the room. Her uncle, looked worriedly down at her from the corner, shaking his head at the scene. "Nothing," Catrine mumbled as she looked at her father's reddened face.

"I don't believe you," Avon stated flatly, his voice edged with anger.

"I… heard… nothing," Catrine repeated, staring back at her father's angered gaze, her voice growing stronger.

"Fine!" her father shouted, and he picked her up, bending her face down over his knee. Bringing his hand hard down on her butt, he spanked her repeatedly until Locksley ran over, catching Avon's hand in the air.

"This isn't right. If she did hear nothing..." he began, his voice filled with compassion and concern.

Panicked, Catrine rolled off her father's leg and quickly started back towards the open door, tripping on herself to escape.

"Catrine, get back here!" Avon shouted after her. But she ran out of the manor, and away from everything inside. "Tanner!" he shouted, and Catrine ran even faster, her fearing driving her away from Locksley village itself.

Locksley laughed a bit, "I told you she was spirited, Avon."

"Shut up, and if you see Tanner, tell him I need him. She will not go unpunished for this."


	2. Chapter 2

Racing away, Catrine sprinted as far and as fast as she could in the growing darkness, the sun almost completely gone from the sky. She felt her feet starting to climb a slope, but she didn't know, and didn't care, which. At the top of the hill she paused to catch her breath. Firelight shined through widows at the base of the hill, lighting up a large house. And one she thought she recognized from earlier. Gisborne Manor.

Something stirred behind her, something like the sound of footsetps. Catrine raced down the hill, angling away from the manor house itself. A barn stood before her, its door ever so slightly ajar. Running to the large door, Catrine slipped herself through the opening, closing her eyes to adjust to the even dimmer light inside the barn. Opening them again, she could see a pile of hay in the corner, the inside of the building lit up faintly by the light coming through the boards of the barn wall. She walked slowly to the corner, towards the warm, inviting hay.

Suddenly something touched her arm, and Catrine spun around with a small scream, her heart leaping in fear.

"What are you doing here?" a slightly deep voice asked. Catrine recognized it from earlier as well.

"G-Guy?" she asked, shaking under his stare.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I… He… can't find me," Catrine couldn't stop her shaking, even as she felt Guy's hands grab her arms, trying to steady her as if he were afraid she'd fall apart before his eyes.

"Who can't find you?" he asked, his voice still tinted with irritation.

"T-Tanner. My father's servant. He's ugly and strong, and he'll thrash me to ribbons if he finds me," she whined, her chest in spasms as she gasped for air.

Guy let go of her arms and stepped back, crossing his arms on his chest, "You don't belong here. _I'll _thrash you now if you don't get out."

"I'd prefer that," Catrine said, her voice finally steadying once again. She looked up at him, and saw his face grow softer and gentler at her reply.

Shaking his head, he grabbed her hand and led her towards the pile of straw. "Here," he let go of her, "Lie down." Catrine did as she was told, nestling herself into the straw with a smile. Guy sat himself down in the hay a few feet beside her and looked at the girl next to him. "Would your father really thrash you?" he asked after a moment.

Catrine sat up slowly, "Yeah, he would, and he does. I ran away from a beating, and that's why I can't be found."

Guy sniffed, "At least your father is home. At least you have a father."

"I would rather I didn't," Catrine mumbled, "He wasn't always this angry or this cruel. He was loving once, when my mother was alive. But then…" Catrine shook her head. "I don't remember much. I was very young."

"You still are very young," Guy commented as he turned to look at her, his mouth drew back in a half-smile. More of a smirk, really.

And Catrine laughed softly, "Only compared to some."

Guy laughed too, smirking even wider and scooting closer to her in the straw. He started leaning in closer to her face. All day she had been kind to him. She may be young, but she was pretty, he thought as he leaned in even closer.

"What are you doing?" Catrine asked, confusion on her face as she leaned away from his face so close to her own.

Guy's eyes darted around, "Um, you have something on your cheek," he lied, reaching over and gently brushing his finger against her face. Then he sat back in his place, sniffing again. He closed his eyes, fighting back the first pangs of embarrassment.

"Thank you," Catrine said after a moment, and Guy looked at her. "Thank you for everything, for letting me hide here… for being my friend," she smiled at him.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling in return as he watched her lie down in the hay and close her eyes. He did the same, exhausted from his day, irritated by Robin's cockiness, and also happy. Happy at his new friend beside him.

Catrine walked back towards Locksley Manor in the early morning light, glancing over every now and then to the tall and still gangly-looking boy beside her, or so she still thought. He had wanted to make sure she was safe back to Locksley, and that she didn't get lost on her way. Chuckling, Catrine had agreed, although she knew exactly where she was going. Overall, she had decided he was nice, gangly and kind of scary at times, but nice. And she didn't want him to know that she woke up in the hay that morning, lying right alongside him and cuddling into him for warmth. She blushed at the very memory.

Guy stopped once they came in sight of the manor, "Well, good day, Catrine," he said as he bowed shallowly, "Will you be all right getting home from here?"

Laughing, Catrine smiled at him, "I think I can walk across the yard by myself." She started to turn towards the manor, but Guy caught her arm.

"Are… are you returning home soon?" he asked quietly.

Catrine shrugged, "I don't know. But I hope not."

"I hope not, too," Guy smiled as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her into a hug. Catrine grew rigid at first, but then hugged him in return.

At that moment, a voice cut through the early morning's stillness, "Catrine! Where the hell have you been?" her father charged over to her, cursing and swearing the while.

She felt Guy let go of her, pushing her behind him as if he could protect her. Catrine walked out from behind Guy and towards her father, trembling before his wrath. Avon stopped in front of her, panting, and brought his palm smartly across her face. "You haven't answered my question. Tanner spent the whole night looking for you, and you will see him once our journey home is through. Now, where were you?"

Trembling, Catrine glanced behind her at Guy, still standing a few feet behind her, "I… I was lost. I ran and got lost somewhere by Gisborne Manor. Guy found me and saved me," she answered, staring at the ground in front of her.

Her father gripped her chin tightly and brought her eyes up to meet his, "If you're lying…"

"It's true, my lord," the boy's voice chimed in, and Avon looked up at the youth before him. "She got lost and was calling for help, I found her late last night, and it took us this long to find our way back."

Avon's eyes flashed down to his daughter once more, "So you spent the night with a young man lost in the woods?" He watched as his daughter's cheeks began to turn red. He slapped her again, making them all the redder. "On the very cusp of womanhood, and you already shame yourself," he growled, dragging her by the hand back to the manor, growling to himself.

Catrine looked over her shoulder at Guy standing in the growing distance, and she mouthed the words, "Thank you," once more to him. He waved once in reply and turned to walk his own way home.

Her uncle started walking towards them from the manor door, "I told you she was spirited, getting lost and then saved by young Guy of Gisborne there."

"You heard it all then," Avon sneered at Locksley.

"Hard not to, Avon," he replied with a chuckle.

Avon snarled and looked down to his daughter, "We're leaving today, Locksley. But we will return once she shows her first signs of womanhood, and then perhaps you will reconsider my proposal."

Her uncle laid his hand on her shoulder, and Catrine looked up at his kind face, "You are always welcome to return to Locksley." Then he looked at her father, "And perhaps by then the timing will be better, Avon."

"Then we will return," Avon grumbled and called up into the quiet manor for Antoine, ordering him to pack his things. He shoved her towards the stairs, and Catrine raced up them to do likewise. On the landing, she bumped into Robin, crashing her shoulder against his in her hurry.

"You're leaving?' Robin asked, rubbing his shoulder. Catrine nodded. "But we haven't gone swimming yet, I still have to teach you, like I said I would," he whined as he followed her into a bedroom, watching her grab her bag from the floor.

Antoine huffed and puffed as he shoved his clothes into his leather portmanteau, "I hate swimming," he mumbled looking up at Robin in the doorway. "And why would a girl need to know how to swim? You should teach me instead," his chubby cheeks smiled back at his cousin.

Robin shook his head, "You'd probably just sink anyway, Antoine," he taunted as Catrine started to walk back through the doorway, following her towards the stairs.

She stopped at the landing, "Robin," she said, hugging him, "You make an excellent cousin, but I don't want to get married to you."

Pulling away, Robin laughed, "Good, cause I wouldn't want you to be anyway," he jokingly shoved her on the shoulder again, "Cousin," he added with a sly smile. "Practice your aim, and you just might beat me at archery next time I see you, but I doubt it."

"We shall see, Robin of Locksley, we shall see," Catrine shoved him back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Catrine, hurry up and make yourself decent. Father wants to see us before we leave for Locksley!" Antoine's now permanently deep voice called to her from the other side of her closed bedroom door.

"I'm coming," she shouted back, "you fat idiot," she added under her breath as she stripped off her nightshift. Dropping the cloth to the floor, Catrine looked at her reflection in the metal plate on her wall. Over one year since her last visit to Nottingham, and she indeed showed the first signs of womanhood. She looked at her rounder hips and her fuller breasts. She really did look different, but she certainly didn't feel any different. Her maidservant had warned her about the dangers that came with being a woman, after she first found blood between her legs. She said she had to be careful now, had to protect herself and not let any many have his way with her.

Catrine shrugged at the thought as she pulled a pale red dress over her head. She wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but she was sure it couldn't be any worse than her father's beatings. Or Tanner's beatings. Shivering, she knotted the ties of her dress behind her head. She had learned not to openly stand up to her father, or her father's frightening servant, or her idiot brother. But she found her own ways to stand against them.

Another battering of knocks surprised Catrine who jumped in the air with a yelp. "Catrine, Father wants to see you now," Antoine called again, and Catrine immediately opened the door, seeing his fat face broaden into a fake smile. He acted like a man now, even though he had only grown wider and not taller over the past year.

"I am ready, brother," she replied sweetly, yet her eyes narrowed in her suppressed but intense dislike.

Antoine cleared his throat and began walking slowly down the hall towards their father's room. Catrine thrust her shoulders back and straightened as tall as she could. All she had to do was get to Locksley again, play with cousin Robin and find Guy one more time. She hadn't forgotten him and his kindness, or Robin's playfulness. But for now, she had to face her father.

Antoine knocked on the door at the end of the landing. "Enter," a voice ordered from within, more of a guttural growl than a human voice.

"Hello Father," Antoine spoke softly as he entered the room, his body squeezing through and blocking the entire door in front of Catrine.

"Is she here?" Avon asked from within the room. Antoine nodded and stepped aside, letting Catrine walk into the dimly lit room. Her father sat beside the blazing fire, burning high despite the fact that it was already the very end of April. His blonde hair seemed almost slick with dirt and grease, even more pronounced from his pale and sweaty face and his shining, glassy eyes.

Catrine stepped forward and dipped a shallow curtsey, "Here, Father."

Avon turned his head away from her, ignoring her presence and staring into the flickering flames. "Antoine, give my regards to Malcolm of Locksley. Tell him I send my daughter just as I vowed I would, and press upon him to reconsider my proposal from last year. Catrine is to spend as many moments with young Locksley as possible, and if she should give you any trouble or run away from you… well, that is why you will bring Tanner along too. "

Stiffening at his last words, Catrine grinded her teeth, "But Father..."

Avon's hand shot up, signaling for her to be silent, and she followed his unspoken command. "You will obey me, child. Do not speak, and furthermore, do not speak your mind." His face never once turned towards her, "Antoine, it is up to you to settle a proper future for your sister. Do not fail me."

"Of course, Father," Antoine replied as he grabbed Catrine's hand and bowed before leaving the room. Catrine stared at her father's sickly form before the fire that cast strange shadows around his thin body, his head leaning back and his eyes closing. And then Antoine shut the door, continuing to gently drag her across the landing.

"Brother," Catrine murmured as demurely as possible, "When did Father become so ill?"

Antoine stopped just outside her bedroom door and turned to face her, "You needn't fret about it, Catrine. Father is only tired from our last journey into London. All his business financing the Crusade for Jerusalem is rather taxing. The physician said he only needs peace and quiet to recuperate, so you needn't worry at all, sister."

Catrine smirked and battered her eyes, "But brother, I _am_ ever so worried. Won't you tell me everything, and put my mind at ease?" She gently patted his cheek, and pouted her lips ever so slightly.

Antoine began to blush, "Well, I suppose you should know the truth. Father is indeed ill, but he really does only need rest." He removed her hand from his face, "Now, go pack, and I will see to the carriage. We mustn't keep Locksley waiting."

Catrine ran into her room, shut the door, and began stuffing her clothing inside a leather portmanteau. Anger and frustration began to choke at her throat. Her father hadn't even looked at her, and yet she knew he was dying. She had heard enough tales from the war in the Holy Land to know what death looked like, and she felt a slight smile curling at her lip at the thought.

She shook her head. She wasn't happy that her father was gravely ill, but perhaps it was a sense of satisfaction. As though God had finally heard her prayers for freedom.

###

A pudgy hand waited to hand her out of the carriage, and Catrine smiled, adjusting the new gown Antoine bought her in Nottingham on their way to Locksley. Bright blue silk with darker blue in the bodice wrapped around her now shapely 13 year-old body. Gently, she grabbed Antoine's hand and stepped out of the carriage, smiling as she saw young Robin shake his head in disbelief as he saw her. And he hadn't changed one bit. Well, perhaps he was a bit taller.

"Welcome back to Locksley," her uncle's kind face smiled at her from the door of Locksley Manor. "You're just in time for the May Day fair tomorrow, and don't you look as fresh as spring itself, Catrine," he walked over and wrapped her in a hug. Pulling away, Uncle Malcolm's eyes twinkled, "Now, I'll let you greet those of your own age. I know Robin was most anxious to see you again."

"Father," Robin whined as his parent betrayed his secret. His boyish cheeks turned bright red. And Catrine laughed as she hugged him.

"It's alright Robin, I was excited too. You promised to teach me to swim, and I still have to beat you at something," Catrine giggled, found Robin's hand and started dragging him off past Locksley Manor.

"Don't go too far Catrine," Antoine called after her, but she didn't turn around. "Do you hear me? Be back by sunset or else I send Tanner after you!" Catrine froze in place, and Robin almost bowled her over.

"Yes, brother," she called to him without turning.

Robin spun around to look at her, her dark eyes glared in such hatred at the ground in front of her and her hand clenched too tightly on her own. "Catrine? What's wrong?" he asked kindly, releasing his hand from her fist.

"Nothing," she said through grinding teeth. "Let's go and find other kids, and then you can teach me to swim."

His face brightened into youthful joy, "Alright! But I warn you, there's no chance of you beating me at that."

###

A group of children crossed over the rolling hills of Locksley, heading towards the edge of the forest nearby. Catrine giggled the whole way there, chasing Robin and trying to catch him in the small crowd. A few peasant children had joined them, excited to play and not to work for a while.

Catrine huffed as she caught Robin by his arm, "Robin," she whined, "Do these peasants have to come?"

Robin shook his head at her, "Well, you said you wanted to play with other kids."

"I meant other kids like us… like Guy," Catrine looked over towards the hills around Gisborne Manor.

"Guy isn't a child anymore, and besides, I don't like him. He's too sulky. He ruins a party simply by going to it, Catrine," he laughed and started tugging her towards the line of trees.

"But Robin, he's the only other person our age that I know," she said trying to shake off his grip.

Robin huffed, "Fine. We'll go see if the young lord Gisborne wants to come swimming with us," he mocked. "But don't get your hopes up," Robin waved a warning finger at her.

"Too late," Catrine mumbled to herself, happy as Robin began directing the group in the opposite direction. Towards Gisborne Manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Catrine raced up the familiar hill alone, smiling down as she recognized Gisborne Manor at the base of the gentle slope. Her mind thrilled with excitement, remembering the night she spent hiding with Guy in the nearby barn. A slight blush rose to her cheeks again at the memory. She certainly didn't want Robin to see her flushed face, so she continued hurriedly down the slope, scanning the lands for any sign of Guy.

She paused halfway down the hill when a brown horse caught her eye, led by a tall and dark-haired young man. Guy. Her heart jumped to see him again. She quickly cast a glance over her shoulder to see if Robin and the others were on their way before she raced towards the brown horse and its owner. Guy tied the steed to a nearby fence post and began brushing its sleek coat. Undaunted and excited, Catrine sprinted as fast as she could, and her hurry spooked the young horse. Rearing and neighing, the horse strained against its tether while Guy frantically tried to calm his beast.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled at the girl behind him as he pulled against the horse's jerking.

"Guy, it's me!" Catrine tried to explain, feeling her excitement rapidly draining at his anger.

"I don't know who you are. But you clearly have no regard for anyone besides yourself," his grey eyes fumed as he shot her a furious glance over his shoulder.

Catrine shook her head, "Don't you remember over a year ago? I'm Robin's cousin, Catrine. We played together and then… then you saved me that night."

"I don't remember anything like that, you foolish girl," Guy grumbled as he finally steadied his spooked horse.

Tears began to nag Catrine's eyes, "But you… saved me… from a beating. Don't you remember at all?"

She saw him pause as he began brushing the brown coat once more, "So what if I do?" he mumbled as he continued his work.

Catrine smiled at him, secretly wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye, "Well, if you do remember even the slightest bit, would you like to go swimming with me nearby in the forest stream? And Robin and some others are coming too. But won't you come with me?"

"Swimming? With a young girl?" Guy stopped his brushing and turned entirely around to look at her. "I am not a boy anymore. I don't have time for such games, and I certainly don't have time to play around with girls like you." His face darkened just before he turned his back on her again.

Stamping her foot, Catrine spun around too, "Robin was right about you," she called over her shoulder, "You are sour. If growing up means growing sulky and rude, then I don't ever want to grow up anymore." And with that, she raced back up the hill to find Robin, feeling the last shreds of childhood infatuation tear away from her girlish heart.

###

"Just keep your head above the water like this," Robin explained as he dove deeper into the middle of the stream, "And watch how I move my arms back and forth and my legs too." Catrine nervously watched from the shore, stripped down to her shift, slightly embarrassed to be so close to naked in front of Robin and the peasant children, keeping her arms crossed over her breasts to hide them under the white material.

"Are… are you sure you know what you're doing, Robin?" Catrine asked, her voice quivering a bit from fear.

"Yeah, come on!" Robin yelled as he waded up to her, grabbing her hand and dragging her deeper in the water.

Catrine flailed away from him and nervously looked at the dimming sky; sunset was coming closer and closer. "Robin, maybe we should wait. It's getting late, and if I'm not back by sunset…"

Robin splashed her, "Don't worry. I'll have you home by then," a wide grin spread across his face as he brushed his wet hair away. "Now, come on Catrine," he started dragging her deeper in the water.

The water began to rise around her waist, and Catrine clutched at Robin's hand even tighter. Peasant children splashed everywhere else around them, ducking into the water, swimming along the bank and racing each other. It looked so easy to swim. So Catrine forced a smile and wadded even deeper as she followed Robin.

"Right. Now move your arms like this," Robin instructed as he stroked his arms around his head in the air. Catrine mimicked the motion and nodded. "And then, when you lay on your stomach, you'll kick your legs back and forth, just like this," Robin floated himself in the water on his back, kicking his legs and stroking his arms as he swam around Catrine. She laughed at just how silly it looked.

At that moment, a brown horse came trotting up along the stream's bank, and Catrine startled in fear, thinking Tanner had come to claim her. But then her heart stopped racing with fear and instead pounded with excitement. It was Guy.

Robin popped out of the water, "Who invited you, sourpuss?"

Guy dismounted and tied his horse up to a nearby tree branch, "Your cousin actually. And I won't be sour," he flashed a smile to the two of them wadding in the water, "I'm here to swim." With that, he removed his dark doublet and shoes, walking into the water towards everyone.

Catrine smiled broadly as Guy came to join them, "I'm glad you changed your mind. Robin was just about to teach me how to swim."

Guy cocked his brow at Robin beside him, "This one? Catrine, I'm a far better swimmer, and it would be my pleasure to teach you instead."

"Shove off, sourpuss. _I_ didn't invite you along. She's my cousin, so back off," Robin began shouting, splashing water in Guy's face.

"Why you…" Guy began, but tackled Robin into the water instead. The two boys splashed and trashed around in the stream water, still shallow enough for both of them to stand. Catrine sighed and walked even deeper into the water away from the stupid boys and their fighting. Looking across the stream, she didn't think it was too far to swim to the other side. In the middle of the stream, the water ran faster, Catrine could tell as the stream looked more troubled and bubblier. But that bank looked so close.

She cast a glance behind her and watched as Robin clung to Guy's back in an attempt to drag the much bigger youth down into the water. Shrugging, Catrine tried to remember how Robin looked while demonstrating how to swim. Kick your legs, and move your arms, he had said. Catrine did so in the water, craning her neck above the small ripples and flowing water. For a while, she felt all right, her head high above the water as she kicked and paddled her way across the stream.

Then suddenly, she felt as though something grabbed on to her legs and began dragging her down under the water. Waves and ripples began to splash around her face, and Catrine flailed wildly to try and keep breathing. With her last breath above the water, she screamed as loud as she could.


End file.
